<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New day by Tuliharja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095204">New day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja'>Tuliharja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Wonderland [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, At least without my permission, Attraction, Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Past, Relationship(s), Romance, Sleeping Together, Unrequited Love, What if?, most of characters are just mentioned briefly, present</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi reflects on his past and comes to a realization.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei, past one-sided Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Wonderland [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspirited by the conversation I had with my lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Remington_Hanson">friend</a> about our Naruto ships...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He stepped inside the room. All the lights around him grew a bit brighter, the noises seemed to fade away. He had this handsome scowl on his face. "Bakashi," slipped from his lips. Eyes full of fire and embers, like a true Uchiha's even though there were nasty whispers that he wasn't one. </em>
  <em>Yet that face…that damn face and his eyes that held so much life. I could stare into those eyes for hours, days if needed. But it all came crashing down when we were sent on that cursed mission that robbed him from me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everybody always gets taken from me. Mom. Dad. Now Him. Gone were the halcyon days. Gone were the carefree days when I could just laugh freely and train. Everything…everything…was just pitch-black. No lights, no way of escaping. Not even the light of sensei could burn brightly enough to cast away the darkness. Not even those three children who try extremely hard. Everything…everything was just utterly pitch-black. A gaping hole in my chest. A gaping hole in your chest. Hurtful words. Flashes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I suppose we aren't so different, Obito. You grew old and bitter to this cruel, mad world as I did. But I managed to bluff my way better. While you…ah, yes, maybe we aren't that similar in the end? While you rage against the cruelty of the world, I've accepted it. While you want to change it, I've settled into it. "Do not go gentle into that good night," they say, but I've gone to it and returned. I was already giving up when that same familiar light flashed and brought ghosts of lights into my view, almost blinding me. While I considered sensei couldn't break my darkness, I was wrong. I was so, so wrong…he, himself didn't directly do it, but his son, Naruto did and so many more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I look at you who were my first friend, crush, and love. I look at you and listen to your madness. I listen and I feel crushing sadness. I watch you fade away, while I stay. I stay and carry on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yet while the darkness still lingers, bringing terrors to my nights, I still wake up to every morning. Every morning is a blessing at this point, even though I used to despise those. Every interaction with others, no matter how small, is meaningful. It helps me carry on, even though I carry all the dead on my back, on my shoulders. Yet little by little those dead bones turn into small lights of fond memories. </em>
  <em>I talk about Obito. I talk about Rin. I talk about sensei. I even talk about what I remember of my parents. I talk about them all one by one to You, who have entered in my life. I'm not yet sure what this is or what we are, but I know you aren't a replacement. I know you aren't a replacement of Obito. I know this feeling that I'm feeling is nostalgic yet at the same time brand new and sweet.</em>
</p>
<p>"Kakashi, time to wake up," Mei calls out to him, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Slowly opening his eyes, Kakashi allows himself to fully rise from the sea of memories and thoughts as he gazes at Mei Terumi in the morning light.</p>
<p>The sun plays it tricks, making a halo appear behind her as she gazes at him. A lazy, comfortable smile appears on Kakashi's lips as he gently pulls Mei into a morning kiss.</p>
<p>"Morning."</p>
<p>"Morning, sleepy head."</p>
<p>
  <em>And then, the new, wonderful day begins.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>